


Marks of Cain

by xoKyaryxo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman: A Death in the Family, Love Triangle, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoKyaryxo/pseuds/xoKyaryxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seeded love blooms feverishly within Dick. However, the roots of green insanity are poison to the touch. The blackened heart of justice beats lethargically. Gotham is surely the city of the forsaken, who can cure Batman of his disease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Chapter One: Homecoming_

 

Dick drove into the Wayne manor, the now matured ex-ward returned to the grand mansion he once called home. Much hadn't changed, except for the garden work, there was much more flowers planted compared to when he lived here. Probably Alfred's handy work....

Dick pulled up to the driveway, his heartbeat thumping vehemently against his chest. It had been a few years since he had last seen his guardian. A fearful thought that plagued the young adult was: How will Bruce react?

Dick stepped out of his car, twirling the keys around one callus finger, trying to hide the nervousness he was eliciting. He didn't have to ring the doorbell, Alfred probably alerted his presence long before he passed through the gates. Yet, he just wanted to be courteous in all the sense. Dick exhaled anxiously, he slightly winced when the door opened. A pair of aloof azure orbs glared at him, the young adult couldn't help but smile knowingly.

Damian Wayne looked like a replica of his father, his stature currently was promising for the future of justice, if Bruce was grooming him to be in that line of work that is...

_“Can I help you?"_

Damian asked, his tone was laced with obvious annoyance. Dick quirked an eyebrow, seemed he also inherited Bruce's intolerable nature.

Dick cleared his throat

" Yeah, um is Alfred around? Tell him Dick's here..."

He wasn't sure why he asked for the aged butler, but he knew deep down he still didn't have it in him to directly seek for the owner of the house. Damian furrowed his brow, as if immediately being wary of the man before him. Before the young boy could reply, a smooth voice interceded

" Dear heavens, haven't you grown up to be a fine man!"

The young males turned to the top of the stairs, Alfred Pennyworth had an illuminating smile splayed on his jaded face. The elder slowly made his way to the front door, Damian made way for the butler, sensing that the elder was going to hug the other.

 

Dick embraced the man tenderly, relishing the man's presence, memories of the past flooding back in to his mind. Alfred gently broke off the embrace, placing two aged hands on Dick's shoulders. The elder was taking the time to scan the young adult, prideful of the fruition of their hard work at raising the young adult. With one encouraging squeeze, Alfred turned towards the kitchen

" I must prepare a good feast for this occasion, come and have a seat in the leisure room. Damian, be a good lad and accompany him there"

Dick closed the door behind him, glancing to see that the boy was already walking towards the memorable room. He would spend nights relaxing there with Bruce after a night full of battling corruption and crime, he would snuggle up with the ex-guardian and await for Alfred to hand out fresh cocoa. He could still remember Bruce's expression when they turned on to the news, the self-gratification that beamed in his eyes as the newscaster reported of the many crimes that were stopped the following night.

They were good times.

Damian sat down on the couch, resuming to watch cartoons. Dick sat down beside him, trying to elicit some small talk, anything to break the awkward silence between.

“So uh, how's your dad?"

Dick inquired ecstatically, a joyous smile gracing the young Wayne child. Damian glanced to the older male, an icy gaze directed to Dick with no mercy. The boy decided to humor the older for the time being, maybe he'll go away if he did that?

“He’s not here right now.....but he's okay I guess"

Dick could sense the younger was done conversing with him, he was painfully similar to Bruce, yet he was explicitly more distant than his father. A few minutes passed when Alfred arrived with tea and finger sandwiches, the elder was one of the best tea brewers Dick knew, he wasn't really a fan of the drink but Alfred's always made him think otherwise.

“Here you are, I even cut the crust off the sandwiches just how you liked it when you were a lad"

Alfred beamed knowingly, Dick thanked him graciously and helped himself to the warm drink and tasty snack. Damian took his own cup, sipping the tea with the utter most grace. Despite the talk that loomed around this kid; the talk about him coming from an assassin family, Damian seemed exceptionally agile compared to when Dick was his age.

“As you can probably tell, Master Bruce is away at the moment. May I ask what brings you here?"

Alfred inquired respectfully, the elder gingerly sat down on the couch across from them, his back wasn't like it used to be, he had to be careful with his actions or his body might writhe in pain.

Dick blinked and found himself smiling pleasantly, his own azure eyes brimming with content feelings.

“I figured I'd drop by since I have some business I have to take care of for the league here in Gotham. I'm glad someone was home"

Dick joked. Usually by day, Bruce was fulfilling his duties as the CEO of his own company while Dick was left to attend his studies; Bruce made sure their nightly outings didn't have an impact on Dick's education. Bruce was a firm believer in bringing him up to be an intellectual. Essentially, it paid off tenfold...

Surely Bruce is doing the same to Damian?

“Yes, Master Bruce is ever the nomad around here."

Alfred teased lightly, he glanced to a sweaty Tim, and stood up, wincing a bit from the sudden movement.

“Master Tim, look who has come to visit-"

Alfred was cut off when the sweaty teenager came to ecstatically hug Dick.

“I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?!"

Tim inquired as he broke of the friendly embrace. The two males had a strong brotherly bond that somewhat weakened when he went solo to become Nightwing, yet it was a relationship most prized.

" Pretty good, were you working out?"

" Well, yeah, I stink don't I? But gotta keep myself in shape, right? You know how it is with us heroes"

Tim replied bashful-like. Dick agreed, their bodies were their most powerful weapon. The two males idly chatted about other eventful things in their lives. Alfred went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes and cups, delighted to see the boys all together again. Damian glared haughtily at Dick and Tim, they looked really foolish, friendship was a useless relationship among the many the world offered.

"Feel like sparring a little? I wanna see how good you've gotten"

Tim offered with a smug expression, Dick chortled in response. Maybe one match wouldn't hurt.

“You’re on, lead the way. Just don't cry when I kick your butt"

Dick declared as Tim was already heading back to the batcave. Dick stopped abruptly before the other, glancing back at Damian who shot them both a venomous glare.

“Tell Alfred we'll be down in the cave, brat"

Tim ordered, his words laced with utter resignation. Dick could sense the tension between the two, not really understanding their dynamic completely. Guess not everything was right in the manor.

......

 

Dick was surprised Bruce still kept his sparring uniform, it was a little small on him, he had grown taller since he left the manor. Tim had his own uniform on, the smug look still splayed on his face. Dick was going to wipe the floor with his face.

 

“We always bow before we fight..."

Tim informed dutifully. Dick smiled, he knew Bruce liked to implement the Japanese style of karate into his own training. It was a known tradition here in the batcave.

“Guess that means I'm your _senpai_?"

Dick suggested infamously, Tim was quick to scowl at the comment.

“Ha! You wish!"

It was Dick's turn to grin smugly. The two males quit the idle chatter and both bowed before each other on the opposite side of the training mat, their fist within a palm. Mutual respect was a key element in training. In an instant the two males raced towards each other.

Dick was quick to slam his leg against Tim's head, luckily the other's attack reaction was exceptionally honed that he was capable of blocking the attack with his back of his forearm. Tim smirked triumphantly. Dick jolted backwards, increasing the distance between them.

Tim sprinted after him, his fists aiming for the body's sensitive areas. Dick's footwork prevented any major hits. Tim flung his fist towards Dick's face, the other caught the arm with his two hands, fending off the strengthened limb.

Tim smirked, he used his other fist to punch Dick in the gut, causing the other to groan in pain. Dick quickly used his leg to hook at Tim's, causing the male to lose his balance. They both toppled to the floor with a sudden thud. The struggle for dominance was intensifying, neither male had yet to top the other.

Dick saw an immediate opening and flung Tim across the mat, he instantly pushed himself back to his feet.

“That all you got?"

Tim growled with frustration

" Is that all you can take?"

Tim countered as he raised himself back up.

Before they could continue, a baritone voice interceded their match.

_“Alfred said you two would be here, didn't expect to find you two sparring though"_

Dick's hear rate increased, as though he was seeing the world through rose-colored glasses. Dick calmed himself, trying to come off as cool and collected despite the many thoughts that raced through his mind. Tim chuckled confidently

" What else would we be doing?"

Bruce walked down towards them, he always carried himself accordingly, he was a man of honor and respect and he expected the same from others of his caliber. Dick gingerly made his way to his ex-guardian. Tim soon followed.

“It’s good to see you, Dick"

Bruce greeted politely, the ex-charge felt his heart flutter, yet he replied with as much refinement as a man of his age could.

“You too, Bruce. How've you been? Still keeping this city intact?"

Dick couldn't help but tease the leader, it was just in his nature in doing so. Bruce graced him with a rare grin of pleasantry.

“Bruce is the same man who sprints across the rooftops, Dick! _Just older_..."

Tim commented as Bruce shot him an annoyed glance, to which the younger chortled. Dick couldn't stop his damn smiling, but seeing Bruce was a very deep service to his silenced feelings.

“I’ve got to calibrate the new system for the car, you two can continue your sparring"

Bruce stated dutifully, already making his way to the prized automobile. Dick followed the man, not wanting to break their conversation. Tim called out to him, his smugness leaking in his words

" Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done kicking your ass!"

Dick waved him off effortlessly

" We'll finish it later! I wanna see the car!"

Tim sighed dramatically, following the two men to the car, calibrating wasn't something he figured Dick was so deeply engrossed in.

Bruce turned on the computer, setting up the prompt for the new updates he created for the car. It would now be able to track him through heat patterns and use voice command on the more complicated options.

“She’s still running like new?"

Dick inquired, Bruce glanced back to see his old protégées beaming at him respectfully. Watching them grow up was its own reward, yet it was a painful reminder that his line of work was close to its end.

“Still like new"

Bruce replied as he watched the calibration commence. Tim declared that he would head to the showers, seeing that his sparring match would come no time soon. Bruce and Dick were left to their own devices.

The silence was heavy, yet Dick's eardrums were pounding with his heart's beat. Bruce would cough now and then, probably catching a cold or something. It was winter after all....

“How’s the league treating you?"

Bruce inquired calmly as he the calibration was midway completed.  
Dick had a hundred of things he wanted to say to Bruce but he refused the image of coming off like some rambling child. He aspired to be a man of few words, like Bruce.

“I’m doing pretty good with them, I actually came here because I had some business to take care of...."

“Business?"

Bruce inquired. Dick had to calm down, he was slowly leaping his way to cloud nine, he had to stop. He told himself Bruce wasn't personally interested, he just made it his business when it came to his beloved Gotham.

" We put Gotham on our list of the new branch for the league, I was sent to check out the city, considering I was practically raised here"

Damn it, he was rambling, he just couldn't stop spewing words, he wanted Bruce to know what was going on, he wanted Bruce to care.  
Honestly care....

Bruce stayed silent for a moment, this caused Dick's anxiety to heighten. Sometimes, Bruce's silence was its own form of intimidation.

“I’m glad to see you're making a difference out there, you have my full support should you choose Gotham"

Bruce commented with the utter most respect, Dick felt the depth of his core tingle with ecstasy. Bruce was seeing him for the man that he was, and that was his greatest joy.

The car's calibration was complete. Bruce and Dick were fetched by Damian to start the supper Alfred had prepared. Tim eventually made his way back to them.

......

 

They all ate their portioned meals, maintaining their bodies was fundamental, Bruce implemented such fundamentals accordingly.

“Will you be scouting the field tonight, Master Bruce?"

Alfred inquired as he gingerly collected the plates from the males at the dinner table. Bruce drank the rest of his icy water.

“Yes-"

Damian was quick to interject his father, as if it was dire.

“I’m going with you!"

Tim snorted as he belittled the younger

" You wish, he doesn't trust you enough to go with him. You should practice on how _not_ to kill your targets"

Bruce's eyes narrowed, the two went at it like a real pair of brothers. Of course he had to be their referee, getting between their fist fights were a pain. Dick cleared his throat

" If you don't mind, do you think I could go patrolling with you tonight?"

Damian and Tim glanced over to Dick, a look of dumbfound evident in their eyes. Bruce was even surprised yet he had no real qualms against the offer, so he accepted willingly.

“Alright. Besides you two have become lax with your studies."

Bruce shot at the other males, his azure eyes glared icily. Dick had a gracious smile splayed on his face. Tim crossed his arms as he continued to bicker with a rueful Damian. Alfred had quite the amused look in his eyes, it was good to see the family again.

......

Dick placed his mask on, his Nightwing suit was in his trunk, just in case something happened while he was in Gotham, he had his suit in stock.

He climbed in the batmobile, the car's smell was utterly nostalgic, it gave him shivers. When he was Robin, the car was completely huge to him. But since he's grown, the car was moderately sized. Batman climbed into the car, closing the door in doing so. Batman set some coordinates into the tracking system of the car, then with a foot to the gas, they left the batcave with a loud  
zoom.

“Where are we going?"

Nightwing inquired as he twirled one of his eskrima truncheons in his hand idly. Batman made a sharp turn to the right, the car was heading straight for the heart of the slums of Gotham.

“Word is Joker is planning a _celebration_ for the New Year, no doubt bombs will be included"

Batman confirmed grimly as they entered the Bowery. The place was one of the few areas sealed off when the government made Arkham City, it was just as hellish as it was back then. Of course he can thank Damian's maternal grandfather for that extravagant time he had there....

 

“How do you know where he is?"

Nightwing inquired, it seemed a little odd that the dark knight would effortlessly know the clown's whereabouts. But what Nightwing couldn't also shake off was the venomous tone when the Bat mentioned the lunatic's name. As if in all sense he utterly despised him, beyond human compassion. He realized, the dynamics of their relationship changed when Todd passed away. Things dwindled terribly, Batman was never the same after that.

It also strained any budding relationships Batman could have with others, he decided to shut out anybody he barely knew, and kept his close ones at arm's width. Nightwing resented the madman for psychologically breaking his ex-guardian.

“He told me himself, said I would need the notice in advance..."

Batman spat with revulsion, Nightwing could almost feel the rage. It was very disconcerting.

_“Sionis steel mill?"_

Nightwing mused as the car came to an abrupt stopped. The number of Joker's goons dwindled along with Batman's compassion to see him as a human. Perhaps that is why Batman chose to park the car in the front entrance.

“Things never change..."

Batman muttered as he got out of the car, the other quickly following suit. The car was locked and set under protocol protection.

“You’re gunna face him head on like this?"

Nightwing wasn't sure how badly the dynamics between the arch-enemies changed, but one thing for sure was that Batman was not much of a firm believer in stealth like he used to be.  
Maybe he didn't need to? Maybe Joker was the one who had really let himself go? He sure hoped that was the case.

The two vigilantes entered through a broken metal door, finding themselves in the docking area of the building. No burly men wearing clown make-up, no screaming Harley, and no Joker in sight. Nightwing was starting to think Joker lied. Was Batman the bigger fool for believing the lunatic?

“ _Ooh!_ Well if it isn't my favorite Bat! What's this?! You've brought _boy wonder_ with you!? Hasn't _he_ grown up to be a dashing fellow!? You and I are becoming _old-timers_ eh!?"

An ecstatic voice yet volatile in all sense proclaimed, the voice send a cold shiver down Nightwing's back. The two men glanced up to find the Joker smiling feverishly at them, a glint of peril in his illuminating peridot orbs.

With a snap of his fingers, dozens of men poured into the room, crowbars and bats in-hand, prepared to face the do-gooders of society. Batman glared at the men circling them and back to the clown. The Joker tsked disappointingly, wagging his finger at the dark knight.

“ _Now now darling_ , it’s either me or them; I mean you could leave boy blunder to fend them off- But who's to say he won't _die off_ like the other one?!"

Joker cackled vehemently, he was doing a mighty good job at pissing off the Bat. Nightwing readied his stance, picking out his target from the group. Batman growled impatiently.

“You know I like a good chase! Catch me if you can!"

Joker blew the knight a kiss as he raced off towards the boiling chamber. Batman jolted after the clown but stopped on second thought, the clown could wait. He wasn't leaving Dick alone with these men. Nightwing began smashing his truncheons against the jaws of the burly men, each one slamming against the cold cement of the building.

It took them longer than expected but the two managed to defeat their opponents, Batman grimaced when he saw an ugly cut on the younger's cheekbone. The blood slowly seeped down his cheek. It wasn't deep enough to cause the male disfiguration, yet it still made the older worry. He gingerly cupped Nightwing's cheek wiping the blood away with his thumb.

_Was he dreaming?_

Bruce was actually displaying an act of endearment, it melted Dick's heart. Dick unknowingly leaned into the knight's touch, relishing in the moment. Bruce may not know what this friendly touch meant to Dick, he didn't have to know, but for Dick this was everything and maybe more.

 

Batman cleared his throat and gingerly pulled his hand away, much to the younger's disappointment. Nightwing was sure his face was flushed from the touch, yet he would surely find the excuse that his reddened cheeks were from fighting all those goons.

" Stay here, I'm going after Joker-"

" But it's dangerous..."

Batman glared at him, as if asserting his dominance. That look might have worked on him when he was a kid, but Nightwing was standing his ground.

“It’s dangerous..."

Nightwing restated cautiously. Batman shook his head, he didn't have to time to bicker about this.

“Stay here, make sure no one gets passed through these doors! I'll be back!"

Batman growled as he sprinted towards the direction of the boiling chambers. Nightwing glared at the other, subtlety noticing the man's ass as he ran through the double doors.

“Hate to watch you go, but love to watch you leave"

Nightwing admitted hopelessly. Batman got his way after all, now there was no way the young adult was going to leave the room. He had faith the older would come out victorious, dragging the sick man by his collar. He placed his hand on his scraped cheek, reliving the touch of endearment Batman expressed to him. His eyes gleamed with desire.

Yet, this love was only functional in silence. The young male could never directly express his attraction for the other, because in truth, their relationship would undoubtedly crumble and Bruce would no longer see him in the honorable light he had placed him in. He was pretty sure his ex-guardian wasn't gay too, so that by itself was a lost cause.

But that didn't mean Nightwing couldn't fantasize. He could picture the two of them in any scenario and all would be fine, because no one would figure out he was lusting after Bruce.

An hour passed, and none of the goons had awoken from their unconscious state. Nightwing began to worry for his elder. He pondered heavily if he should look for the other, it was an indecisive mental war but Nightwing's passionate feelings overrode his sense of duty.

The young vigilante pushed passed the double doors, racing to see his precious elder. The heat radiating from the hall was a guarantee that he was heading the right way. Nightwing opened the heavy door.

The chambers were bright from the molten steel, and the heat was slightly unbearable. There were more goons in here than he had expected there to be, inevitably they were all knocked unconscious by no other than his ex-guardian. Batman was nowhere in sight.

A sinking feel ran right through Nightwing....

He glanced all throughout the room, tempted to call out for the other's name. What sounded like glass breaking, caused him to jolt to full alertness. His brow furrowed, the noise came from the manager's office on the other side of the room. Nightwing's footwork was quick and light, he made his way to the office, slowly creeping his way to the door frame.

_“Oh Batsy, give it to me harder!"_

.....what?

Nightwing stilled, his blood ran cold. He slowly peeked through the crevice of the unclosed door. His azure eyes widened with utter horror. He felt bile rising up his throat, threatening to spill.

There was the Joker, bare-chested and sprawled on the manager's desk, lithe chalky legs wrapped around......Bruce's waist

The dark knight slapped the clown violently, the impact making Nightwing wince. The Joker didn't seem disdained by it, in fact he moaned in pleasure of his stinging cheek. The vigilante pounded harder into the clown, causing the desk to tremble. Nightwing couldn't bring himself to look away nor intrude on their....their love affair?

He couldn't find the right word for what on Earth they were doing!

“You’ll even take me raw? You really are a sick masochist"

Batman growled breathlessly, he didn't prepare the clown, he simply thrusted himself in and the lunatic graciously accepted him. The Joker crooned as he was writhing in pleasure, mumbling nonsensical things to the knight.

Nightwing couldn't stop watching, he found himself drawn to watching his elder give the clown a real pounding. Nightwing looked at the slick member pumping in and out of the clown's puckered hole, it looked magnificent. It should have been his hole that was being pumped by that thick erection.

A tingling sensation, slowly trickled between the young vigilante's legs. Nightwing swallowed dryly, beads of perspiration making their way down his temple. Whether it was from the boiling chamber or the scene before him was unknown.

“I love you Bats!"

Joker cried out, trying to reach for the other. Batman instantly swatted the lithe arms away, revulsion evident in his irises. Nightwing grimaced, the lunatic had no right to say that to the elder vigilante. No right whatsoever. Despite it all, Joker smiled joyously…like a true fool.

The dark knight pulled out of the clown, the lunatic cackled humorously, getting off the desk with a sudden leap. Nightwing's trepidation seeped into him, worried that he was going to get caught.

“Bend over for me"

Nightwing's eyes kept boring holes into the two men, deeply engrossed as to what was happening. The Joker pumped his slick member with his fist, getting the erection ready. Batman laid flat on his stomach against the desk, as the clown pulled his armor off. The clown crouched before the bare cheeks, parting them as he stuffed his face into the knight's puckered hole.

Nightwing looked away, despite the sensation he was feeling, he felt his own heart crack at the sight of adultery before him. Nightwing glanced back at the men.

The Joker prodded his pink tongue into the puckered hole, preparing his prized knight. Batman would inaudibly moan in obvious pleasure, his fingers tightly gripping his cape as the clown began to pump fingers in him. Nightwing unconsciously touched his manhood, palming the incessant throbs coming from the budding erection.

Bruce, Bruce was actually taking pleasure from this, he was going to allow the clown to stick it right in him. And yet, he who had worked hard on getting the Bat's approval of being his own man was beaten to the elder's pants by the infamous arch-nemesis! Nightwing felt rage bloom within, and so his palming became more aggressive.

Joker deemed the other prepared, and so he stood up and guided his hard erection into Batman's puckered hole, pushing in slowly, trying not to hurt the vigilante he oh so loved. Though the knight didn't care for the gentle endearments, they were trivial things that the clown put unnecessary effort in to. It wasn't as if heartfelt sex was going to make up for Jason's death. Nothing would ever make up for the clown's kill.

“Just do it already!"

The knight barked, causing the clown to wince slightly. The Joker chuckled as he began to pump his slick member in and out of the elder vigilante. The clown was muttering lovely nonsensical things to the Bat. Nightwing scowled when he saw his ex-guardian make a wanton attempt to impale himself back into the Joker's erection.

Eventually the two began to moan from their sick pleasures, it drove Nightwing to madness.

“That’s right! Shake those hips for me!"

Joker groaned as he gripped the vigilante's waist, thrusting deeper into the man, he felt his release coming soon. Nightwing couldn't keep his eyes off of Batman, watching the expressions he made were sickeningly pleasurable.

Lewd, provocative, and undeniably guilty. Nightwing could see shame etched into the knight's expression as he was sensually rammed by the madman. The young vigilante pictured himself in lieu of the lunatic, his libido rising to find himself wanting to be encased by the older's sweet insides. It was so damn tempting!

If it were him instead of that damn clown, he was sure Bruce wouldn't be feeling shame, just pure pleasure. He was sure of it….

Eventually the two released their seeds together, though the knight made sure the madman released his seed out of his hole, he would never allow the clown that privilege again.  
The knight cleaned himself up, completely ignoring the clown as he dressed himself.

“Bats, I told you I was sorry-"

The knight instantly had the clown by the throat. Nightwing slowly scrambled to the door, trying not to make as much noise. He could hear his elder's voice boom throughout the boiler room.

_“Nothing you can do will ever bring him back!"_

A sickening thud caused Nightwing to hurry out of the boiling chamber. This whole night was a big mistake! He shouldn't have seen what he did, Bruce's image was utterly tarnished!  
Now that the erotic feelings had dulled down, despair was filling up his being. Hot tears stung the corners of his eyes, he felt ashamed that he got erect from watching Bruce go at it with that crazy son of a bitch. But what hurt most was that Bruce chose to shamelessly court Joker instead of him, didn't Bruce see him as a man yet?

....

 

Batman hauled the Joker over his shoulder, with one slam against the wall, the clown was knocked out. He opened the doors to the docking area, spotting Nightwing leaning against a wooden crate, arms crossed and deep in thought.

“I’ve already sent for the GCPD, if you want you can take the car back to the mansion. I'm bringing him to Arkham...."

Batman informed, Nightwing looked utterly perplexed as he made his way towards the elder vigilante, he shook his head curtly

" No, I'm not going back without you. We're going together..... _you had me worried_ "

Nightwing concluded as he refused to meet his ex-guardian's gaze. Batman could sense something was off from the younger, he looked drained of any of the vitality he had earlier.

“You don't look good, are you okay?"

Nightwing visibly winced and gulped, as if something were eating at him. The Joker began to stir, his consciousness slowly seeping back. Batman released a short exhale.

“I’ve got to take him back quickly, let's go"

Batman ordered. Nightwing followed dutifully, his eyes glaring daggers at the lunatic, wanting to drown the clown into the molten steel.

“What took you _so_ long? I _almost_ was going to check up on you"

Nightwing confessed out of utter spite. Batman abruptly stopped, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

“He’s much more _conniving_ nowadays..."

Batman replied lamely. It was such a pathetic excuse and Nightwing could see right through it even if he hadn't watched them have sex. It was so pitifully horrible.

“Not so fast!"

A shrill voice declared, Nightwing was slammed against the wall by a sturdy mallet. His azure eyes glared at the scanty looking Harley.

“Mista’ J isn't going anywhere!"

Harley exclaimed as she raised her mallet at the dark knight. Batman obviously hadn't expected her, and so when the mallet bashed against his cowl and toppled him and the clown to the floor, a sinister feeling erupted from the younger vigilante.

Despite the older's choice of his bedmate, Nightwing's feelings encouraged him to ram his foot against the female's head, sending her sprawling to the floor with a thud.

“That’s what you think..."

Nightwing uttered maliciously. Batman groaned in pain, his toned legs lifting him back up. Joker still remained sprawled on the floor.

 

“That hurt! You big stupid meanie!"

Harley howled, her head throbbed madly. Before she could lift herself up, Nightwing already pinned her on her stomach. He hooked a pair of his handcuffs on her, securing them tightly.

“Well....that was easy"

Nightwing huffed as he hauled the harlequin to her feet. Batman had already flung the clown over his shoulder. The building's entrance burst open, revealing dozens of cops. Gordon was leading the horde of them.

“Gordon’s got so..... _old_ "

Nightwing began, he deadpanned terribly. The older vigilante relaxed when he saw Gordon, the two men had a mutual understanding. Even if their efforts of achieving justice was different, they knew they were working for the same means.

“Batman"

Gordon called out, glancing to see he had the Joker apprehended....again.

“He’ll escape! He always does!"

Harley barked as she struggled in her bonds, to which Nightwing tightened his grip on her. Gordon eyed the younger vigilante, in some odd way, he felt like he's seen the male before, but in the past. Was he the boy that Batman used to bring with him in the old days?

Gordon didn't question it.

In the end, Joker and Harley were handed over to the police. Gordon decided to separate the duo, Joker would go back to Arkham Asylum and the other would be sent to the women's correctional facility in Blackgate.

It made things easier that way....

…….

 

The batmobile raced into the batcave, halting with a steady stop. Nightwing got out of the car, his thoughts racing indefinitely.

Was Gotham in _actual_ danger?

He didn't see _any_ explosives.

Was this some cover to actually have an _affair_ with the clown?

It started to seem like it.

" -ick....Dick, are you alright?"

The young male glanced at the cowl-less Bruce. Dick took off his mask, a gleam of disdain in his azure orbs. He sighed, this was extremely cruel.

“My girlfriend is cheating on me...."

Dick lied, though it sure did feel like it, with what he saw earlier. Bruce's eyes softened, as if being understandably sympathetic

" I'm sorry to hear that, it's not my place to dictate with what you do anymore.... _but infidelity does strain relationships_ "

Bruce wisely declared, he patted the younger vigilante's shoulder, in a feeble attempt to comfort him. Bruce began to head back up to the mansion. Dick balled his fists, slightly trembling from the various emotions running through him.

He had to do something....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who lurks in the shadows, thou admires Abel?

 

_Chapter Two: Cruel_

The burnt umber curtains left a small crevice for the early beams of sun to slip through, the warm comforter shifted, the body encased within slowly awakened. Dick cracked one eye open, the scrape on his cheek he received a few days prior had turned into a mere scab. The young vigilante slowly sat up, the spell of slumber still in effect. All was quiet.

The faint clatter of pans in use suggested that Alfred was prepping for their breakfast.

The trip to Gotham guaranteed him to scout the city for another week, in lieu of staying at one of the many expensive hotels, Bruce offered him a room just down the hall from his own. Dick hesitantly agreed with mixed feelings, passion and strife battling each other in his sullied heart.

 

A knock on the door brought the young male to full awareness. Dick got out of the bed and headed for the location of the racket. The door revealed a joyous Tim, he was already showered and dressed for the day. It wasn’t even five o’clock yet…

 

“You’re _not_ dressed yet?”

Dick rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the early morning spell. He wasn’t sure to what the other the male was referring to, but he sure seemed jubilant about it.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Dick inquired as he glanced down the hall, the double doors made from cherry mahogany wood veiled the undoubtedly sleeping form of Bruce Wayne. As if picking up his thoughts, Tim glanced towards the billionaire’s sleeping chambers. Tim grinned impishly as he lowered his voice, taking care in not disturbing the older vigilante.

 

“We had a long night, Killer Croc tried to _chew_ his face off…..”

 

Dick gawked at the other, a rush of worry plaguing his mind. Was Bruce going to be okay? It was pathetically lame that his feelings still yearned for the other despite _learning_ what he had days ago. The following morning after the incident, Dick politely dismissed himself from attending any more patrolling with the Bat, much to Damian's satisfaction and Tim's confusion. His psyche couldn't handle the anxiety of seeing Batman as of late.

 

“We told you after dinner didn’t we? Bruce is hosting a _gala event_ tomorrow, you’re going to need a fancy suit Dick”

 

Tim informed as he fixed the collar of his polo. Dick nodded dutifully, he went to go get his towel, racing out to the bathroom while Tim had the luxury of starting breakfast _without_ Damian around. The youngling preferred to get every hour of slumber he could get, something Bruce was at _odds_ against. Alfred poured the teen another glass of orange juice…

 

Steam rolled off Dick’s shoulders, his dark raven locks were saturated with beads of water. His hand swept the fragrant bar of soap all over his abdomen, as well as lathering up the rest of his toned frame. The shower head sprayed him off, leaving his skin feeling pleasantly smooth. He had already washed and conditioned his black locks, so he quickly turned off the shower.

 

The glass door opened to reveal his nude form, steam following the young vigilante’s trail. He patted away at his form with a large towel, in a rushed motion, he got dressed in an outfit he deemed casual enough to stroll around in the wintry city. He jolted when he heard a knock on the bathroom’s door. Dick mindlessly went to open the door, his azure orbs widening with utter surprise.

 

_“I thought you were Tim, he usually takes showers before me…Sorry”_

 

Bruce Wayne muttered as he placed a callused hand upon the back of his neck, he didn’t sleep properly and was gained the consequence of a sore spot. The man was bare except for the pair of black sweatpants that maintained his modesty. It was a rarity to find Bruce in such a state, he was the polar opposite of the image the media spewed him out to be. He was the epitome of lassitude. Dick ran his fingers into his damp locks, anxiety seeping back into him.

 

“It’s fine Bruce, don’t mind me”

 

Dick chirped, trying to relieve any tension the pit of his core was producing. Bruce graced him with an appreciative nod, slowly brushing past the younger, causing Dick’s heart to throb incessantly. His scent enveloped the young vigilante’s nostrils, Dick's brain became intoxicated by it. A voice in his head screeched at him to leave this instant, to which he did albeit awkwardly.

 

Bruce closed the door.

 

“Stupid…”

 

Dick whispered breathlessly, his face was scorching hot, while his feet tingled with the cool sensation anxiety beckoned.  Dick leaned against the door leading to his temporary bedroom. His fingers ghosted over his scrape, his mind replaying the moment when Bruce cradled his cheek in unadulterated concern.

 

_“You look like you’re going to puke…”_

Dick jolted with surprise, his azure orbs glanced over to a similar pair of orbs, however these looked more iced with intolerance. Damian scowled at him, expecting bile to spew from the other's mouth. The young Wayne was starting to see Dick as a potential rival, Bruce tended to greet the other more often than himself.  That simply wouldn’t do, Damian would rather have one rival at a time- But if the circumstances called for it, then of course he would lump Dick with Tim. Dick grinned bashfully at the boy, how embarrassing.

 

“Maybe I'm getting _sick_? Hey, why don’t you come with us Damian?”

 

The boy glared at him, as if regretting he even conversed with the older. However, let it not be said that Damian was a couch potato, he hasn’t been down in the cave in a while and it was starting to show. Dick continued, trying to encourage the younger

“Do you have a tux for your dad's event? Tim and I are going shopping for some”

He explained. Damian’s wardrobe didn’t include a suit and tie, if he wanted Bruce to be impressed by his self-reliability than perhaps it was in his best interest to join the two despised rivals?

 

“Alright, but I get to choose my own suit. _Got it?_ ”

 

Damian declared, not waiting for the other’s response as he strode back to his room to get dressed. Dick swallowed dryly. That was a close one. He always expected Damian to be a perspective kid, or maybe he had his own blind spot like his father’s perceptiveness?

 

They couldn’t even comprehend the subtlest homosexual instances even if it slammed them against the wall…

 

Perhaps he should be thankful for that?

* * *

The nurse was like clockwork, she placed the used utensils back on the tray and headed straight for the door, reluctant to make eye contact with the sick patient. The guards on duty shut the reinforced metal door and locked up. The padded room was nearly sound-proof, the deafening silence only _encouraged_ the brain’s synapses to cry out the profanities of his lunacy. Despite being alone, his mind did terrific work of making him think otherwise.

 

“Doctor, he’s been _unusually_ quiet? I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I _preferred_ him to talk”

Once outside of the room, the nurse instantly conversed with one of the doctors on staff. The jaded elder with the scruffy beard narrowed his beady orbs, gazing back at the patient’s holding cell. It was a _rarity_ , but memory was no faulty. This was the calm before the storm, calamity would rapidly ensue, devouring anyone in its path.

 

_“He’s deprived...”_

 

The nurse furrowed her dark brows, not fully comprehending by what the older stated.

 

“Deprived, Sir?”

 

“Yes, you see-!!“

 

Before the man could explain his theory of the clown, a harsh slam coming from the metal door jolted the individuals, a hesitant expression brimming within their irises. The slams became more continuous, each one more desperate than the last.

 

_“BATSY! COME ON PLAY WITH ME! BATMAN! BATMAN!”_

 

The nurse was frightened to even move a muscle, her breath stilled as she glanced to the doctor; the man himself was quite the stunned one. Even the guards held their positions, neither one making the effort to calm the clown from within. Their feet turned icy when a horrendous and raunchy howl of hysterics echoed through the reinforced door. Their only source of protection was essentially the door, fear had broken them. Fear made him the victor.

 

_“Come back baby!”_

 

The lunatic breathed out into the crevice of the metal door, this only hastened the nurse’s decision to scurry off back into the more crowded section of the Asylum. The doctor cowardly followed suit. Leaving the two guards to bear with the madman’s daunting cackles and crass words.

 

Joker giggled softly to himself, allowing his memories to console the despair of not having Bats around. The memories wouldn’t disappear, they would only glorify themselves and become welcomed time-killers. Just what he needed to endure such boring isolation. The clown was going to escape soon, Batsy’s schedule was pretty short, so of course the lunatic would try to fit into the vigilante’s time frame.

 

* * *

 

“You took Damian with you?”

 

Bruce inquired, there was a hint of wonder laced within his tone. They all sat down together, eating the delicious dinner Alfred had made for them. Tim munched on his spinach salad, while Damian glanced towards his father as he gingerly chewed and swallowed some steamed vegetables. Dick nodded, his azure eyes beaming with pride. An _accomplishment_ was made today.

 

“Yep, he _behaved_ himself really well. After we went shopping we headed over to the nearby pizza parlor, he’s a fanatic of it now…Right Damian?”

 

Dick beckoned with his head for the younger to answer, Tim simply rolled his eyes and helped himself to a glass of icy water. Damian shrugged with a seemingly uninterested expression, though from within the young boy was somewhat _overwhelmed_ that his father was actually sparing a moment just for him.

 

“I _like_ pizza…”

 

Damian declared solemnly, as if _pledging_ allegiance to the food. Though, Bruce in turn chuckled breathlessly as he gazed back to Dick with azure eyes filled with _gratitude_.

 

“I don’t think there’s ever been a time where Tim was able to pull off _not_ getting hit by Damian for a day, you must be a really good baby-sitter”

 

Bruce mused as he brought a piece of steak to his lips. Damian scowled while balling up his fists tightly, Tim similarly followed suit, their voices going off in unison.

 

_“I don’t need a baby-sitter!”_

_“I don’t baby-sit him!”_

 

Alfred entered the dining room, a curious expression gracing his aged features. The elder butler chuckled

 

“My, my, you all seem very rowdy today. Was my cooking _especially_   well today?”

 

Dick swallowed down some mashed potatoes, enjoying every minute the family had together. He turned to glance back at Bruce, times like these made him forget what happened days earlier. It was better not to focus on it too much, there was a time and place for everything. But he just wanted to feel like he was home again…

 

“We all got matching suits, it was cheaper that way...”

 

Dick informed with a dutiful tone, Tim and Damian were bickering about maturity while also boasting their own rights to superiority over the other. Bruce nodded accordingly, the younger vigilante was self-efficient like always.

 

“I’ll only be at the event for only half an hour…”

 

Bruce informed as he was cutting his steak into tinier bite-sized pieces, Dick quirked an eyebrow while the other two seemed to quickly catch on to the older’s words.

“Half an hour? I thought it lasted four hours, are you going patrolling tomorrow night?”

 

Tim inquired yet it was evident that he was slightly _berating_ the older vigilante. Damian wasn’t sure if he should be bothered but he tended to side with whatever choice his father made, so it made no _difference_ if they stayed at the gala all night long or beat up some punk criminals; so long as Bruce was there.

 

“There’s a new chemical toxin in the underground trade, I need to talk to Joker to see-“

 

“Do you really think he’ll even _help_ you? He’s your _enemy_   Bruce”

 

Dick interceded sharply, his grimace was filled with irreconcilable emotions. Tim glanced back and forth between the ex-guardian and ex-charge, he was getting a first-person look of one of their heated battles. Damian was just as intrigued of the dialogue. Alfred had long been gone, he was busying himself with the dirty dishes. Bruce stood his ground, as always…

 

“It wouldn’t kill me if I tried to seek out his help, he’s thoroughly knowledgeable about these subjects…”

 

Dick shook his head, his mind trying to persuade the older to dismiss such thoughts of visiting the pesky lunatic. A look of defeat loomed within Dick’s azure orbs after a moment of facing reality, cutting off Bruce from the Joker would be difficult.

 

“Fine, but I still think it will be a waste of your time...”

 

Dick got up from the table and bid everyone a pleasant night, he paced back to his room, the tragic sentiments playing at the strings of his heart. Giving up on Bruce was a recently occurring thought, but the love was too deeply ingrained that not even the Joker’s poisonous persona could corrupt it. Tim commented lowly as he jabbed at the bed of greens on his plate.

 

 

“He’s got _a point_ , you know…What makes you think that _menace_ will help you?”

Bruce remained quiet for the longest of moments, before finally answering broodingly

 

“If he can make a gas that’ll end your life with a smile, what else will he know?”

 

Damian _noted_   the pained expression making his father’s eyes seem sullen.

 

* * *

Luxurious designer dresses and expensive tuxedos littered the spacious ballroom, The Royal Hotel of Gotham was the playground of the wealthy and charitable. Servers delivered hors d'oeuvres and bubbly champagne on silver trays around the room. All was well despite the wintry hell that almost caused the event to be canceled…

 

Four males stood among the rest of the guests, all were graced with azure orbs and dark onyx locks, initially one might assumed they were brothers of some sort- or perhaps close relatives. Bruce Wayne greeted a variety of people, all to whom he needed the assisstance of the Batman: face recognition system to assist him with his guests' names.

 

“So can I go eat? I’m starving”

 

Damian drawled as he glared at the guests, they all seemed so materialistic, to the point that it was far too intolerable to handle anymore. Miraculously, the youngest seemed to pay heed to Dick’s words rather than Tim’s, so when the vigilante told him to go ahead, the boy jolted for the nearest hors d'oeuvres tray. They had a mutual understanding of each other…

 

“I’m going with him, don’t want him _accidentally_ punching somebody”

 

Tim informed with a dramatic sigh, he followed the boy through the crowds. Dick nodded curtly as he stood by Bruce’s side, greeting the guests quietly. It was a force of habit. Back in the day he was practically attached to Bruce’s leg while he shyly greeted guests. Of course, the older vigilante didn’t mind, if anything he was quite the nurturing soul at the parties. Always making sure he ate something or enjoyed himself to the fullest, acts of endearment that slowly bred love…

 

Dick’s love was anything but a phase, it was _unadulterated_ sentiments at it’s finest. His mind was scheming up plans, something to make Bruce stay here, away from the deviant clown. It was a horrible stab at his heart knowing Bruce was seeking the Joker, and he _would_ be able to see him too. Arkham would do handstands if Batman asked them to…

 

 An hour passed, Bruce was slowly making himself scarce. Damian was caught up with talking to girls his age, twin sisters whom have a father that owns a chain business in Gotham. Tim also managed to find himself some eye candy for the night, they had idle conversations, nothing too remotely deep. Dick made sure he was always one step behind Bruce, never letting the vigilante out of his sight.

 

Bruce was on his fifth glass of red wine, he wasn’t known to be a social drinker. Dick assumed he was a light-weight because the vigilante refused to build a tolerance for it. Bruce smiled joyously at the other party-goers, laughing and joking with them carelessly. Dick noted that the older staggered a bit when he began to walk out of the ballroom, he instantly followed suit.

 

The hallway lights were dim, Dick was surprised that the other hadn’t fallen on his face yet. Seemed someone had forcibly urged the poor billionaire to drink the night away. Dick winced when Bruce bumped into one of the gorgeously created paintings on the wall, causing him to drunkenly waltz down the hall.

 

“Bruce, you’re going to hurt yourself!”

 

Dick exclaimed as he jolted after the other, he instantly placed one muscular arm around his shoulder, his own hand guiding the drunken man by his waist. The tarty smell of wine was seriously evident.

 

“You drank way too much...”

 

Dick gingerly scolded. Bruce remained quiet and offered the other a simple shrug. Dick escorted Bruce to one of the empty rooms of the hotel using one of his hacking devices. With a flick of a light switch the younger ushered the ex-guardian on the large comfy bed, the man wiggled out of his shoes and crawled on top of the bed, lying flat on his stomach. Dick went to turn off the bedroom light, he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door as he took a quick leak. The room’s door was locked and the hallway was void of any wandering guests or staff.

 

Dick slowly opened the creaking bathroom door, his azure orbs taking in the vulnerable status of his ex-guardian. The young vigilante gingerly shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, he loosened and took off his tie lethargically, and placed his shoes by the nearby coffee table. Dick undid the top three buttons of his white dress shirt. He ran a shaky hand through his combed locks, he was hesitating…

_‘You can do this!’_

 

Dick reassured himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale and let his exhale release his anxiety. His azure eyes carried nothing but pure desire and confidence, this was for Bruce’s own good. The man was simply releasing his sexual tendencies upon the horrendously wrong individual. Dick was doing this because he loved Bruce, he had to show the man that he was also a man with needs. He had needs that only the older vigilante could satisfy.

 

“I didn’t know you _liked_ to bottom…”

 

Dick sensually whispered to Bruce’s flushed ear, the man was nearly out cold except for the occasional grunts of acknowledgment that showed his slipping conciousness. The younger began to kiss the man’s neck, nuzzling him and taking in the fragrant smell of his cologne. Dick inhaled deeply. His hands took the time to worship the man’s body, his fingers caressed Bruce’s back and arms. Bruce was mentally not present in the room, the wine drifted him away.

 

“I mean if you let _him_ do it, than I can do it too right? It’s only fair”

 

Dick uttered as he unbuckled his trousers, his pink tongue darting out to tease Bruce’s ear. With his trousers now slackened, Dick set his hands on shimming off the older’s trousers. The item smoothly fell past Bruce’s toned thighs, his black boxers were the last remnants of his modesty.

 

Dick’s heart rate was hammering against his chest, his insides were overwhelmed by the intimacy of the situation, his shaky palms ran repeatedly across Bruce’s thighs. He admired the strength each limb held. Bruce groaned something barely sensical- Was he too hot? Beads of sweat coating the edges of his brow. Dick visibly winced, a cold strike of panic halted his actions. Dick licked his lips, trying to recover from the situation.

 

“Bruce, let’s take off your coat okay?”

 

Dick offered as he grabbed the older’s shoulder and turned him on his side, the vigilante only grunted in accordance with the younger. It was a pain Dick never thought he’d get through but with enough prods and pulls, the damnable suit jacket was flung to the floor. Dick was even courteous enough to loosen the man’s tie, releasing the pressure it undoubtedly had around his throat. Bruce wearily tried to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, but to no avail since it was Dick’s handy work that got the job done. Bruce was the epitome of enticement.

 

Yet, one knows that nothing could be as obscured as Bruce’s true feelings, the man himself had a troublesome time trying to generate his sentiments to words. He could always be yours, though you were truly never his…

 

Bruce gave off that kind of vibe.

A thought raked across Dick’s mind, the man he had adamant feelings for was completely unaware of the situation at hand, Bruce couldn’t possibly comprehend no less remember what was going to occur. That stabbed Dick’s heart. The younger was blinded by his hell-bent attitude to make love to Bruce, to even realize, that he indeed was lawfully going to violate the man. It was a fact that would surely reach him in the near future, though tonight he reasoned with himself. Irrationally.

 

“ Bruce, I love you”

 

Dick confessed, his hands leading the other back onto his stomach. Dick was going to bring _clarity_ to the billionaire, that his relationship with the clown was as degradin _g_ as can be. Bruce was a _traitor_ , he cheated not only the symbol for which he stood for, but also his friends and allies. However, in Dick’s mind there was only one way of _redemption_ , Bruce could be spared mercy…

 

Bruce was going to have to choose another to fill in the rotted position of his courtship. It was the vigilante’s only option for a healthier and much more accepted lifestyle, Dick felt obligated to _help_ his ex-guardian in that fashion. It would ease all involved parties’ minds.

 

“Bruce…”

 

Dick breathed, his fingers tugging gingerly on the boxer’s band. His azure irises were glazed with desire, his dark pupils enlarged from the magnificent stimuli before him. Bruce’s cheeks were displayed before the younger, they were shaped by years of running off rooftops and the amount of nights Bruce trained in the cave. Dick shimmied the boxers off and tossed them aside.

 

“Let’s make you feel good”

 

Lust overrode any other sensible rationality Dick had left within him, he was a lion going in for the kill. Dick’s fingers pried the man’s legs apart, just enough so that he may prepare the other properly. Dick squeezed the fleshy mounds, adoring the sensation it serviced to his nether regions. His fingers pulled apart Bruce’s cheeks, finally getting a better view of his puckered hole, Dick made a mental note of how hairless the man was. It seemed the millionaire preferred this look?

 

“The last time I saw you, the ugly clown was abusing you”

 

Dick spoke to the tiny hole, as it would respond back to him. Bruce wasn’t the only one affected by the wine’s drunken spell. His pink darted out, tasting the puckered flesh, lathering the area with his cool saliva. His groin twitched with satisfaction when he received a muffled moan from the millionaire, the poor man was probably reacting to the violation through his dreams.

 

Dick prodded the hole with his tongue, lewdly pumping his tongue in and out of the wet entrance. Oh yes, he was far too gone to recover from this, from Bruce. Dick engulfed a lone digit into his slick mouth, making sure the forefinger was evenly coated with his saliva.

 

Dick gingerly inserted the finger slowly, he watched with fascination as the hole swallowed him in, he tingled from the warmth that radiated from within. Dick couldn’t help but begin to pump the finger, it was a sickeningly sweet view, it was long before he added the second and third finger. The hole was finally stretched out accordingly, his manhood was painfully restricted within his boxers. Dick desperately tugged the engorged organ, pumping the erection with his fist.

 

“Baby, you’re going to make me cum”

Dick crooned as he positioned himself before the slick entrance, Bruce wouldn’t know what hit him the next day. If he felt the soreness from their fornicating, he would doubt it was Dick Greyson that penetrated him. His trust with the boy would blind his suspicioin of him.

 

He slowly pumped in and out, trying to make out a rhythm yet he was attentive enough not to lose control, he didn’t want cause Bruce more damage than he _already_   had. Dick released breathless groans, his swollen cock felt glorious within Bruce. One hand curled tenderly against the millionaire’s silken locks while the other clung to Bruce’s hip. Dick picked up his pace, fully ramming his pelvis into the older’s backside.

His dark orbs were half-lidded, he was seeing the world through rose-colored glasses, nothing mattered, except everything _did_ matter. He was too drunk to stop the feelings of trying to outdo the madman's skill of fucking the man, yet too possessed by sex to care about the consequences this may lead to. It was Bruce’s fault, if only the man hadn’t betrayed them, if only by chance he reciprocated the sentiments Dick had for him. Now everyone suffered.

 

_Trying to convince yourself that you’re doing this for the better is a lie, and you know it…_

 

Dick tightened his grip on the man, never wanting to let go. His thrusts were more aggressive, he furiously buried himself deep into the slickened cavern. He hoped when Bruce woke up that the condemnable billionaire wondered why he was so damn sore!? He beckoned the idea! Welcomed it! It wasn’t the lunatic that ravished you at your most vulnerable status! It was him, Dick!

 

_You’re just a jealous boy who can’t stand the thought that he doesn’t need you…_

 

Dick groaned, he was so close, so close to spilling his seed into the man.

 

“God dammit- I’m going to cum!”

 

_Doesn’t want you…_

 

Dick roughly pulled himself out, vigorously pumping his erection with all the strength in him, his body had a fine sheen of sweat, his heartbeat was thumping vehemently against his chest. With one muffled groan, Dick spilled into his hand, his fingers were dripping with the creamy substance. He released a sigh of unadulterated pleasantry. Sex with Bruce was utter bliss.

 

Dick gingerly nuzzled close to Bruce, his lips pecking his jaw, enjoying the soft texture of the older’s skin.

 

“I love you, I won’t let you go”

 

Dick whispered protectively, he would fight viciously against the clown, Bruce was a man worthy of that after all. How could years of being taken care of by him go unrewarded?

 

It took all the remaining strength Dick had to clean up after himself and re-dress Bruce so that his boxers and trousers were back where they _belonged_.  He was incredibly tempted to sleep alongside Bruce. Yet, he dressed himself accordingly and folded Bruce’s suit and tie on a nearby chair, his polished shoes placed evenly against the bed. So when the billionaire awakened, it would have appeared that Dick had _properly_ , and _appropriately_ , tended to his drunken being.

Dick adjusted his tie and buttoned his jacket up, he opened the room’s door and glanced back at the object of his romantic sentiments, his azure eyes somberly glanced back to the hallway floor. Dick closed the door, the clicking sound reassuring him that it was locked and that no one with a keycard could enter. It was going to be rigorous, trying to make Bruce see the way he does, but he’ll do it. Dick strode towards the direction of the gala, a stern gleam of determination in his eyes.

 

All was fair in love and war…

..........

The crass hysterics never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys had as much fun reading it! Planning out the next chapter should a breeze, so expect it by next week! As always, I thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you check back soon!
> 
> Love, xoKyaryxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have fun with this. I'll try to be diligent with posting chapters, and if all goes well I'll have some form of intimacy in each chapter ( This story must be plot-driven however) I apologize beforehand if you tend to favor Joker/Batman or Nightwing/Batman ( or even dislike who tops!) but each pairing will receive the same amount of smut scenes! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Love, xoKyaryxo


End file.
